A Drabble A Day
by Little Patch of Heaven
Summary: Basically any drabbles that pop into my head where Edward and Winry are the characters. All genre, not all romance. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Mere Inches

To say Winry was surprised was putting it simply. Not because of the fact she was towering over the form of Edward Elric; after all, she was used to looking down on him, until two months ago when he had finally hit a growth spurt.

To say he had grown was accurate.

To say he had grown a lot was pushing it.

He barely stood two inches above her, but it was enough for him to rub it in her face whenever he was presented the opportunity.

She was also used to seeing him on the ground. Always after he had said something insensitive yet again, and she had taught him his lesson…by crushing his skull in with a wrench.

But this time, there had been no mean comment, or any argument. He had simply stepped forward, and tripped on a rock hidden from view in the dirt. He had landed ungracefully on his backside. Edward's hands had flung out on either side, and revealed the small jewelry box he was clutching in his left hand.

With a face as red as the coat he normally wore, he quickly rose to his feet in an attempt to redeem himself.

Winry watched with wide eyes as he lowered himself onto one knee and presented her with a ring.

The young automail mechanic had once told the young alchemist that she would never marry someone shorter than her.

It was only two inches, but it was enough.

* * *

I FOUND OUT HOW TO MAKE A LINE BREAK!! Actually, someone told me how... So, anyway, you may have read this before. I decided to move two of my oneshots, Reality and Mere Inches, and combine them into a group of drabbles.

Like I said in the decription, these will basically be anything that pops into my head where Edward and Winry are the main characters. They won't always be EdXWin pairings, but since I do support that pairing a few (or a lot if I get better at romance writing) will be in that category.

If you don't like this pairing, then just read the other chapters. :)

Anyway, I might also do a group of drabbles that focus on Al and Winry or Riza and Roy or anything other two characters. Please review and tell me what I can improve on! Also, requests for different pairings and ideas are always welcome. (If I don't do them, sorry. Some may be ones I'm not comfortable with doing, like yaoi and yuri, and some may just be ones I can't write well.)

Well, I've talked long enough. Thanks for reading, and remember, it only takes three minutes to review! ;D


	2. Reality

She had always imagined a drop-dead gorgeous prince, strong and tall, to be the one to sweep her off her feet. Never had she imagined someone barely an inch above her.

She had always imagined her prince to be smart, kind, compassionate and well-mannered, not the short tempered young man standing beside her at the alter.

Her dreams had always included the perfect wedding, not one filled with curses mostly coming from the groom himself.

She had also always imagined her wedding kiss to be beautifully romantic like the kind she read about in romance novels.

Instead she received a kiss unlike anything she could have dreamed.

Winry Rockbell never got what she dreamt of, but reality had been more perfect than anything she had ever imagined.

* * *

Yup, another EdXWin. I'm guessing half of you love me for it, and half of you are ready to wring my neck...I'll try to make the next one so that it doesn't hint at a relationship. So if you don't like the EdXWin pairing you can still enjoy it! Can you tell I like making people happy?

I have no clue when the next one will be up. I have alot of projects due now that the school years almost over...argh...finals...bangs head against wall repeating 'angst' over and over, in a manner similar to Harry Potter in 'Potter Puppet Pals'


	3. Fears

Ever since I can remember, I have been scared of alchemy. I hide it well now that I'm older, but it continues to terrify me.

The first time I ever saw it, Edward and Alphonse were making me a doll, an innocent and thoughtful gift from friends. But all I could see were flashing lights and the clay twisting and turning as if some force from above was meddling with natural laws.

My parents were doctors, and my grandmother an automail mechanic. I had grown up knowing how things should be, trusting that they wouldn't suddenly change on me.

But alchemy changed that. It messed with the way things were.

Alchemists were like other-worldly beings.

It didn't comfort me that the ones messing everything up were my two best friends. Instead it scared me more.

But even when I grew to know what alchemy was, and became more familiar with it as Edward and Alphonse used it more and more, I couldn't shake my fear of it. I was afraid they were becoming something different than the two people I had grown up with my whole life, afraid that they were surpassing me and would soon reach a place where I would never be able to reach them.

And then, my fears were realized as the science they trusted so much took them away from me for six months. The entire time, I though of my parents leaving, of Trisha Elric leaving, and I was afraid they wouldn't come back. But they did come back, in a way that scared me more than them leaving.

I didn't know what to think that rainy night, when a large suit of armor burst into our house, carrying a bleeding and unconscious Edward in his metal arms. It took me a while to recognize Alphonse's frightened voice, and even after knowing who the suit of armor was it didn't help. I tried the best I could, and gave my childhood friend an arm to use and a leg to walk on. But after the year of intense pain it took for him to be able to use it, they left. My childhood friend joined the military, and I knew any day he could be killed and taken from me just like my parents.

Everyday, I sit knowing that alchemy took them away. That Alphonse lost his body and Edward his limbs because of it. Alchemy made Edward a dog of the military.

And no matter how many times they come back, I'm terrified alchemy will take them away from me forever.


	4. Hormones

I'm baaaack!! I finally got an idea for a drabble again! Its another Edwin.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

Winry grabbed his hand and led him over to her workbench. Once he had taken a seat across from her and removed his shirt she had pulled out her tools and set to work on his automail. It was a familiar routine, and this time was by no means different. Perhaps it was because they were older, and older and more mature thoughts would find a place in their heads. Or perhaps it was that he had never really thought of her as anything other that a sisterly figure. What ever the reason, Edward Elric now found himself unable to tear his gaze from Winry's exposed cleavage.

It wasn't intentional of course; Edward would blame it on his bad luck. As she worked on his arm, she had leaned over the machinery in order to get a better look. She was wearing that damn top again. The one that couldn't help but remind him of a black censored bar. The one that showed everything and covered hardly anything. The one that was now giving him a perfect view of a certain part of her anatomy. He really didn't mean to look, but as he turned to look at her, his eyes had immediately been drawn to that accursed spot. And now, he couldn't seem to look away.

His face was heating up the longer he stared. Inside his head a battle raged between the logical side that was screaming at him that Winry was his best friend, and he loved her like a sister, and he would never do anything to hurt her, and…and…HE SHOULD NOT BE HAVING THOSE THOUGHTS!! On the other hand the side of his head that was ruled by teenage hormones was currently cheering him on, and besides, it was her fault for wearing that kind of top to begin with. During all this Winry was very into her work without the slightest clue anything was off.

The longer she worked, the longer he stared. And the longer he stared, the redder he became. And the redder he became, the more confused he was as to what Winry was to him exactly. He liked her yes, he knew that, but HOW did he like her? And if he didn't like her more than a friend, why was his mind currently putting him, her, and a bed together?

"You okay?" He snapped his head up to see Winry glancing at him curiously. He couldn't seem to find his voice so he nodded quickly instead. "You're awfully quiet…..." the girl muttered as she once again started on his arm.

Edward finally managed to mutter "I'm fine."

This time he opted to stare at the floor.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

Wow, this one was so random, I really don't know where it came from...also its definately T...

Tisk Tisk Edward...dirty thoughts!! I'm not sure when the next one will be up, and I hope this gave you a laugh.

**Remember. REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!!**


End file.
